Robin and Batgirl
by The Otherworlder
Summary: After observing all of his predecessors, Damian Wayne a.k.a. Robin poses an interesting question before the entire family. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to DC! I no make money!

AN: This idea has been haunting me for a long time now, and I am quite happy to finally realize it. It's just a pointless piece of fluff showing off Bat family dynamics and romances.

DickBabs, TimSteph, a really small pinch of JasonCass, and Damian is the poor lonely boy, lol.

I am not too familiar with Steph, only the impression that she is bright and fun, hopefully I didn't make her too bright and fun.

That's all, enjoy!

* * *

This was one of those highly unusual days when the entire brood was in the Batcave. A string of shootings aimed at GCPD officers had the entire city in an uproar, the resident family of Bats included; added to that were the _multiple _assassination attempts on Commissioner James Gordon and the compromise of Oracle's location, making for a _very_ long and grueling fortnight. Every member of the family came in to help. Finally it looked as if the situation was wrapped up, the new organization behind these crimes was unmasked, nearly all the would-be assassins arrested, and Oracle has systematically routed out the organization's every bank account in thirteen different countries, making her operation fund suddenly very flush.

When Batman and Robin returned to the cave they found the normally sterile and dark place a rather homey scene. Oracle was in front of a set of computers, doing her hacking magic; Nightwing was beside her with a head set, ostensibly monitoring Batman and Robin but more interested in watching Oracle work and telling her random little jokes. Red Robin pored over GCPD files at another set of screens, trying to set up a protection and contingency plan of sorts. Batgirl paced bored circles around him, unabashedly _flirting, _golden hair bouncing like rays of sunshine on water. Black Bat was playing chess with Alfred, while Red Hood watched beside them, arms crossed in front of his chest and glaring, but would not move from his position.

Robin, now nearly fourteen years old, made a habitual "tt" sound as he took in the scene. He was more than a little surly and dearly wanted to tell everyone to "get a room", but in a rare moment of self-restraint he withheld the insult, and steeled himself to brace another mission—one that seemed quite appropriate given the present scene.

Beside him Batman strode up to his large brood of "children" and said in his usual very business-like voice, "The last two members of the organization have fled to California; it is no longer a priority, but Red Robin, bring them in ASAP once you are back there. I expect reports in my computer by tomorrow night. Oracle, Red Robin, you two come back here in person tomorrow, we need to finalize future security plans. And everyone—"

A very tiny smiled surfaced on Batman's face, "Good job."

"Of course, it's us," Nightwing said with a 100-watt grin, wrapping his arms around Oracle's shoulders.

"Exactly," Batgirl concurred, playing with Red Robin's cape.

Even Black Bat gave Red Hood a pretty little smile.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his domino mask and for the second time this night stopped himself from saying "get a room". Instead he cleared his throat and said, "Father, I have a proposition for you to consider."

The young boy could tell Batman was raising an eyebrow behind his cowl. "Go on," Batman said.

"May I have a…"

And everyone in the cave groaned collectively.

"Robin, do not tell me you picked up another stray animal somewhere, _again_," Batman said, then looked at Alfred's general direction, "I can hardly burden Alfred with yet another one."

Alfred replied in his ever serene manner, "If that is your wish and Master Bruce is amenable to it, I should not object. But Master Damian, do consider very carefully if our hound and cat and small flock of various birds might welcome a new addition, and the added responsibility of yet another pet in the manor."

"I did not pick up another animal!" Robin said with clear annoyance, "That was not my question."

"So what is it?"

So Robin started again, "I was going to ask, father, may I have a Batgirl?"

And the room stared back in silence.

"I have already picked out the ideal candidate," Robin continued in a calm but utterly serious manner, "After months of observation and subtle tests. She certainly has the courage, the aptitude, and the desire, comparable to all her predecessors. Once we bring her into the fold, I can be responsible of her training, though you will have to supply the costume and some equipment…"

Finally the rest of the occupants in the cave reacted, all at once.

"This better _not_ be related to the League of Assassins in any shape or form…" Batman growled.

Oracle's exclaim was short but full of punch, delivered with a glare, "You did _what_?!"

And Nightwing held up his hands, "Wow, Li'l D, you really need to slow down there. Please tell me you didn't plant the idea of becoming a masked vigilante in some poor girl's head, that would be way too much, even for you…"

Batgirl was the most direct. She walked right up to Robin, poked a finger at his forehead, and said with a bright but obviously threatening smile, "Oh, you little monster, _I_ am Batgirl, okay? I don't feel like retiring just yet."

Robin glared back, unimpressed but annoyed, and the boy said with a little snort, "Mere technicality. You can just change your codename, wear a different costume, matters not. In any case _my_ Batgirl will certainly be more adept than you, Brown."

"Ooh, I get it, so I am not good enough for the, quote on quote, 'greatest Robin of them all'?" Batgirl laughed as she said this. She was not upset, only amused. When she first met this young, arrogant Robin she was indeed quite irritated by the boy, but by now she could laugh at all his antics. Even in moments like this she was still very fond of him.

"Tt, I suppose you are _adequate_, Brown," Robin admitted grudgingly, "Even if you don't have the fighting prowess of your predecessor and the mental brilliance of the first Batgirl, you are fine."

"I should thank you, but I really don't feel that complimented."

"But that's not the point," Robin ignored her and continued, "You are not _my_ Batgirl, that's the point. You are _Drake_'s Batgirl, what a thought." At the end there was actually a grimace on Robin's face.

There was stunned silence in the cave once more. Batgirl was the first to recover and react. She laughed so hard she was nearly out of breath, before pinching Robin's cheek and saying, "Aww sweetie, is _that_ what it's all about? Don't worry, I can be your Batgirl too." With that she gave Robin a wink of mock flirtation.

"_Steph!_" Red Robin hissed from behind her.

"That's enough," Batman growled again, "Don't be ridiculous, Robin."

"That is hardly ridiculous, father," Robin said indignantly, "_Every_ Robin before me had his Batgirl. Grayson and Gordon are still at it, Todd somehow managed to steal the League's field leader—by the way you do not deserve her, Todd—and of course Drake has Brown. It is hardly _fair_ I should be the only Robin without a Batgirl. Robin needs a partner."

"Your partner is _me_, Robin," By now Batman was sounding annoyed too. Really, what do boys have in their heads these days?

"Sure, but that is only one kind of partnership. Obviously the Robin-Batgirl partnership is also necessary."

"I was not _anyone_'s Batgirl," Oracle said in her usual matter-of-fact way, "This role has always been more of a freelancer. You already work very well with Steph, Robin; why the need of another stable field partner?"

Black Bat nodded and said, "Oracle is right. Batgirl is on her own. I was not Jason's Batgirl; I did not meet him when he was Robin."

Being hood-free and only with his mask on, Red Hood's smirk was plain for all to see. "Yeah, I didn't meet Cass as Robin; I got Barbie too, inherited everything from Golden Boy over there, including the Barbie. Those were some _fine_ times."

Oracle threw him an annoyed glance, while Nightwing said in a light but still menacing voice, "Careful now, Jay."

Batgirl laughed harder and gave her boyfriend a long, sultry look. "Well, as you know, Robin," She said, "I was Robin too, yeah? Timmy here was _my _whatever, not the other way around."

"_Steph!_"

This was the _third_ time this night Robin had a swallow the "Get a room!" line. He turned to Batman instead and said with a smirk, "You see now, father? So may I have my Batgirl?"

"NO!" The entire cave barked at him

"Tt," Robin glared back at them all petulantly.

There was a long, awkward silence, and then Alfred coughed.

"You know, Master Damian," The old butler said in a perfectly serene and even voice, "This young lady who you believe should become your Batgirl, you can always simply ask her out on a date."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Since my really nice reviewers all asked who Damian's Batgirl would be, here is my very New 52, totally Tomasi-inspired answer. This is my take on it, so you guys totally shouldn't take me too seriously, and really, Damian's Batgirl can seriously be whoever, lol. **

**Warning: totally New 52 and spoils in a way issue 20-23 of Batman and _!**

* * *

The first thing Damian noticed when arriving at his weekly acting lesson was that his teacher was not in her usual state. The young woman looked a bundle of nerves, excited, nervous, a little sad, all at once. She was so distracted she didn't even give him the usual greeting and smile as he came in.

"Tt," The young man frowned with obvious disappointment and said, "Now Kelley, you are a talented enough actress; why can't you just apply your talents more diligently instead of wearing your heart on your sleeve all the time."

Carrie Kelley blinked at him and had to do a double-take on his latest strange remark.

"You think actors should be always acting, even in their daily lives?"

"Of course," Damian deadpanned, "So one does not reveal one's true colors all the time. Why would anyone need acting skills otherwise?"

Carrie laughed and pinched his cheek and somehow got away with it, much in the same way Dick Grayson could always sneak a full-body hug from him and not get run through by a blade. The young woman said, "Now then Damian, if that is true, why don't you apply _your_ skills and act like a considerate, social being instead of the quasi-sociopath that you are?"

Damian shot her a very annoyed glance. "The only acting I do for you is for educational purposes, Kelley."

"Aww, I am touched," Carrie rolled her eyes, but quickly sobered. She ran a hand through her hair, before saying with a more serious voice, "Though we do need to talk about that. I might not be able to offer you lessons for a while anymore. I now have a great opportunity to pursue my own career, which I imagine will eat up most of my time."

"Which is what?"

"Remember that _Superman vs. Batman_ movie I told you about?"

Now Damian looked very interested. "You got that Batgirl part?"

"Well no, not quite yet," Carrie admitted, "But the first couple auditions went very well, and I am now on the shortlist—a _very short_ shortlist of three, actually. I have another month and some to keep impressing them. And don't say it."

Of course Damian said it away, "Tt, I _told_ _you so_." A pause for a smug smirk, before he added, "Of course those martial arts lessons and the work-out regime I give you will further your career, why would you _ever_ think otherwise?"

Carrie shrugged and said defensively, "Well, I was aiming for the more small-budget, drama film roles. Do you _really_ see me as the blockbuster action film type?"

Damian raised an eyebrow in an eerie imitation of his father and big brother, "With your unfortunate family origin in the crime mobs of Gotham, your wits to rise from the streets, _and_ your ability to master the small joint manipulation in just two hours? Well, yes. Do you _really_ see yourself as a _Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo_ actress?"

"Geez, aren't you just Mr. Sensitive. And classical plays take a lot of skills, even more so than most films, never mind all the dark scary moments in Shakespeare. By the way, I did 'the most chilling', to quote my professor, _Unsex me here _speech he had ever seen."

"Of course you did," Damian deadpanned again, "Why do you think I kept you? I can use a woman like Lady Macbeth."

Carrie gave him an amused look again, "I think that speaks more about _your_ murderous tendencies than mine; at least I always know that I am acting."

"Do you really?" That almost looked like Damian making a face at her, before the teenager said, "Anyway, in light of your recent career development, I think we should _increase_ the frequency of ours lessons. You need more training, an even more serious workout regime—"

"Kid, my workout regime is already Navy SEALs level!"

"—no it is not, you can't do underwater reconnaissance, yet. Hmm, good point, let me think about that. Still, you will definitely need to pick up some tricks to ensure you get the role. For example, watch."

With that he pulled out a _birdarang_ from some hidden pocket inside his jacket and sent the weapon towards a flower vase in the corner of the room. The sharp blade of the birdarang cut off the biggest pink rose flower from its stem, before returning to Damian's hand.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Carrie stared at him, "Are you secretly Robin or something?"

Damian smirked, "I am a billionaire's long lost son; of course I can get a few ridiculous toys." He walked up to the vase, took the fallen rose flower, and promptly tucked it beside Carrie's ear.

They stared at each other wide-eyed for a few moments, but before Carrie could even utter a single word the teenager clicked his tongue again, "Tt, so ugly. You are right, Kelley, your hair is indeed poison, clashes with everything. The Batgirl costume in that movie better be all black, or your hair will just murder it."

And Carrie could only pinch his cheek again.


End file.
